


The First- Timer's Club

by CheezyGirl2002



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezyGirl2002/pseuds/CheezyGirl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rukia comes up with a new club idea, Ichigo and Renji are forced to join. Renji and Ichigo quickly profess their feelings for eachother. Will it last, or come crashing down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Ichigo-  
I woke up to the sound of an annoying jingle, signaling it was time to wake up. I groaned and rolled out of the sheets, silently hoping that it would turn out to be the weekend. I sauntered into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

I let the steam relax my sore muscles. I wrapped a towel loosely around my waist and went to go get ready for work. I stepped out of the apartment door and walked over to my car.

After work, I would finally be able to go out with my friends. I hadn't seen most of them since my birthday, which was about a month ago.  I couldn't wait for my shift to be over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked to my car and unlocked the door, starting the ignition. My playlist blasted through my car speakers as I drove away from the unfinished house that my company was working on. 

I was in college for a doctorate in general healthcare, just as my slightly insane father had always wanted. I needed extra money for school expenses, and luckily, my late grandfather had been generous enough to pass down his construction buisness.

As I drove down the highway towards my house, a song came on that never ceased to make me think about someone, who was getting increasingly harder to not think about. Renji Abarai was doing things to my mind.

As I entered the apartment, I went to check my voice mail. When I looked to see if I had any, I noticed that it was completely full. I pressed play, and it was completely blown up with messages from Rukia Kuchki, one of my best friends, asking if I was still coming with them.

I called her back and yelled at her, saying that I had been at work. I explained that I was still coming with them and that she needed to chill out.

I went to go get ready for the night, and picked out my favorite skinny jeans and my black Nothing More tee shirt. I showered and towel dried my hair to give it my usual " I don't care, I'm hot" look . Once I was done, I texted Renji asking when he was going to pick me up.

He called me up and said " I will be there around seven thirty, maybe eight." 

"Okay. Sounds good. See you soon."

"Well, I have a suprise for you too when I get there." I couldn't help but shiver in anticipation.

" Got to go. See you then, Strawberry." Before I could make a retort at the offensive nickname, I heard the click of the phone hanging up.

I couldn't wait to see everyone, but I think I may have been most excited to see Renji and this "suprise".


	2. A Rather Ubrupt Beginning

-Renji-  
I knocked on Ichigo's door nervously, still wondering what the hell I had been thinking when I told Ichigo I has a suprise for him.

I had a gift for him, but that hadn't been what I was talking about when I had called him. I couldn't belive I had actually done what Rukia had told me to do. More important, that I had conceded to her pestering so quickly. I was getting soft.

The sound of the door being unlocked was what brought me out of my stupor.

"Hey Ren. Wanna come in? I think we have a little time."

God, he was so hot. Sadly, I was pretty sure he was straight. Damn.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Sorry, zoned out for a second there..." I stuttered as I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. What was this guy doing to me?

"You must be as excited as I am. I don't think you've seen my new place, have you?" Ichigo said.

"Ichi, you moved in a week ago. I don't think anyone has seen your new apartment yet. Unless you're seeing someone." Damn, what was I saying? Stupid mouth.

"Nope. Still single." Ichigo sighed light- heartedly. We walked inside and he gave me the grand tour.

"Nice place, Strawberry. How much did this cost?"

"Not too much. I definitely won't be moving very soon this time around."

"That's good." I said, slightly anxious to get going so that I could show Ichigo the 'suprise'.

"Well, we should probably head out. You ready to go Renji?" Ichigo seemed a little awkward as he talked. I wondered what he was so nervous about. Did he know about what his actual suprise was?

As we walked to the car, I noticed his hand drifting nearer to mine for a split second, but then going right next to his side a split second later. I was starting to get a little confused. 

When Ichigo licked his lips so cautiously that it could barely be seen, I knew something was up.

"Ichigo, are you alright? You seem a little on edge. Are you hungry or something?" I asked quietly.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't eaten since before work so I'm more than a little hungry." He laughed, but it sounded strained. I knew there was something more on his mind, but I didn't push it. It was probably just my imagination anyways.

I unlocked the car door and turned on the radio. I noticed that Ichigo must have liked it, since he started tapping out the beat and shifting ever so slightly to the song. Soon he even started humming, so I turned it up a little more.

Once we got to the small building where we were meeting up, I remembered the present I had gotten Ichigo.

"I got something for you." I said as I pulled a box out of the back seat.

Ichigo opened the box and pulled out an iPod and a gift card to a home improvement store. "Renji! You didn't need to get me this! But it means a lot. Thanks." Ichigo seemed flustered.

"No problem. You're my best friend. And you just moved into your new place and I figured you needed some stuff to make it seem more like home."I said as we stepped out of my car.

We walked up to the building and I opened the door slowly, fearing that what to come wouldn't be too pleasant.

I watched as Ichigo's eyes widened. I cringed, hoping that he wouldn't get too upset. But he didn't say anything. He just stood there, making me wonder if he was going to pass out or not.

After a good 20 seconds, I heard him murmur something about how he made a poor choice of friends as he hung his head.

"Ichigo? You alright?" I tried to sound assuring, but I could tell it probably wasn't working very well.

Ichigo turned to me then, a pleading look in his eyes. I could tell he wasn't enjoying watching all of his best friends doing fairly kinky things in random areas around the room.

"Ichigo! You're here! What's up?" Rukia exclaimed.

"What's up? That's your question? Really? What the hell did Renji bring me to?!" I had known this was coming. 

"I came up with this awesome club idea, and I needed at least twenty people for Nee- Sama to allow it. You make twenty, and since all of my other friends are here, you had better not leave." I could almost see the fire in the small Kuchki's eyes.

"Fine. But what is this club even about? Seems to me like it's just our friends doing... um..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Oh! Yeah, that's optional. Actually the club is kind of a friends with benefits thing." Rukia said with obvious pride in her voice.

"What? Why would you even think about doing something like that?!" I could tell Ichigo was very nervous now. 

It obviously was just my fantasizing brain, but I thought I saw Ichigo send me a nervous glance, almost like he was self-conscious around me.

"It's because you people are too innocent and most of you don't even think about what sex would be like. You're no fun!" Rukia was actually starting to disgust me. She was waaay too into this kind of stuff.

"Rukia, I'm not sure if this was one of your better ideas..." I said nervously. I knew someone had to tell her that this wasn't a good idea, but I felt like telling her even this was nothing short of a death wish.

"Maybe not, but you two really need to get laid. We're all in college, and you guys still don't even know how to give a proper blowjob."

"Rukia! I thought I told you to shut up about my sexual preferences!" Ichigo looked like he was on the verge of crying.

I then realized what he had meant by that. Ichigo must have seen the suprise on my face, because he was suddenly trying to find some way to take it back.

In the heat of the moment, I grabbed Ichigo and pulled him flush against me and kissed him with all of my passion. It felt so good to be close to him, it took me a second to realize he was kissing me back.

I lightly licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. His mouth opened and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. He let his guard down for a second and I took the opportunity to explore the wet cavern that was his mouth.

We finally pulled away, only to open our eyes and find a crowd of our closest friends cheering us on.

"That was so hot!" Rukia was jumping up and down now, saying something about how she had known that Ichigo and I were made to be.

I took Ichigo's hand and we ran out the door together, running to the car. I threw open my door and started the engine, and as soon as Ichigo had pulled the car door closed behind him, I sped off down the street to Ichigo's apartment building. 

We ran up the stairs and into his apartment, and once the door was closed, we finally caught our breath.

"..."

"..."

"We just did that." I said, rather shocked.

"Wanna do it again?" I could tell Ichigo was kind of nervous about this. It was possible that this had been his fist kiss.

"Hell yeah." And with that, I pushed Ichigo against the wall and mimicked what we had done in Rukia's 'clubhouse'.

_________________A/N__________________

This is my first ever Bleach fanfic, so I hope it isn't too horrible. Anyways, thanks for reading and please comment and vote! It means a lot. I'll try to post once a week.

Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
